


first christmas

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: flint celebrates his first christmas in the present.





	first christmas

“Are these done?”Flint asked, peering into the oven.“I think they look done.”

He loved helping out around the kitchen but was very unsure about his own cooking abilities, never having had the chance to get his hands on fresh ingredients back at the Lighthouse.

Elena checked over his shoulder before returning her attention to the stove.“Looking good. You can take the tray out, mijo.”

He did, and then leaned against the counter next to her with a bright smile.“Anything else I can help with?”

“Yes,”she said, holding her stirring spoon out to him.“Taste this for me.”

Flint leaned in to try the stew, humming in appreciation and licking his lips.“Perfect. We better have some milk handy for Coulson, though. He’ll think it’s too spicy.”

Elena laughed heartily; Flint was probably right with that assessment.

“Flint, can you come give me a hand with the lights?”Mack called from the living room, and the boy practically bounced from the room.

Elena watched him go with a smile. There were certain perks to Mack being director, such as being easily able to procure a birth certificate and adoption papers for a teenager whose actual birth was a few decades into the future.

* * *

Their guests arrived a few hours later, all bringing presents and wearing various degrees of hideous Christmas sweaters. Coulson had picked them and handed them out a week ago, so pleased with himself that no one had wanted to tell him just how ugly they were. 

Elena had a sneaking suspicion he was well aware of that and just messing with them, seeing as how May had somehow ended up with a very tasteful sweater. She didn’t bring that up, though, because Bobbi in a Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer sweater was a sight to behold, and she had no intention of giving her a reason out of taking pictures in it.

Flint’s sweater had a christmas tree with small ornaments stitched onto it, the little bells ringing every time he raced to the door to greet new arrivals.

“I’ve never celebrated Christmas with family either,”Daisy was telling Flint as they walked into the dining room, just excited as he was.“I’ve learned so many carols for this.”

“I haven’t heard a non-Christmas song in three weeks,”Piper grumbled, looking at Daisy so fondly that it barely sounded like a complaint at all.“So we’d better have a singalong so my suffering will have been worth it.”

“After dinner,”Mack reminded them. Their party was complete now.“Would you like to say grace, Flint?”

* * *

Elena was leaning against Mack’s shoulder as they watched Flint help little Julie Davis with her new game.“He’s sweet with her, isn’t he?”

“Very much so,”Mack wrapped his arm a little tighter around her.“He’s a good kid.”

“The best.” She looked up at Mack, delighted to see the pride in his eyes as he looked at their son.“I think he’ll make a really good big brother.”

It took Mack a second, then realisation dawned.“Mi amor, are you saying -”

“We’ll have another first christmas next year,”she confirmed and he pulled her into a lip-bruising kiss.

They broke apart at someone clearing their throat right next to them.

“If you could move that out of the doorway?” Hunter grinned at them as they made room so he could move past them with the pandebono Elena had asked him to fetch from the kitchen.“You’re not even under mistletoe.”


End file.
